Nefarious individuals attempt to compromise computer systems in a variety of ways. As one example, such individuals may embed or otherwise include malicious software (“malware”) in email attachments and transmit or cause the malware to be transmitted to unsuspecting users. When executed, the malware compromises the victim's computer. Some types of malware will instruct a compromised computer to communicate with a remote host. For example, malware can turn a compromised computer into a “bot” in a “botnet,” receiving instructions from and/or reporting data to a command and control (C&C) server under the control of the nefarious individual. One approach to mitigating the damage caused by malware is for a security company (or other appropriate entity) to attempt to identify malware and prevent it from reaching/executing on end user computers. Another approach is to try to prevent compromised computers from communicating with the C&C server. Unfortunately, malware authors are using increasingly sophisticated techniques to obfuscate the workings of their software. Accordingly, there exists an ongoing need for improved techniques to detect malware and prevent its harm.